Fruits Basket: season two chapter one
by taru taru animegal
Summary: So Kyo Has finally been exepted by someone other than his mom. But will the Sohmas curse Ever be broken in the Anime version? Thats what this very long story is about! ::DISCONTINUED::


Fruits Basket: season two

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen. May contain Violence, Cussing, And/or Fluff

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Fruits Basket in any way. This Anime belongs to Natsuki Takaya and should stay that way. I _DO_, However, Own Kiri and Kirari Taiyaka while my friends own Lessa R. Imagawa and Yukari Yoshii.**

Warning: SPOILERS!!! Of you havent watched the last episodes of 'fruits basket,' I suggest you do so……… NOW!!!!!!

Chapter 1:

Girls With Moonlight Hearts

Intro: If your reading this, it probably means you've watched the Anime. If you haven't, I suggest you pay attention.

Tohru Honda was the main character of this story. She used to live in a tent until one of her classmates, Yuki Sohma, let her stay at his house. That's where she found out about the zodiac curse. Kyo Sohma, a cousin of Yuki's, fell from the ceiling after being gone for four months. Tohru slipped and fell on him, got startled, then fell on Yuki and Shigurei, another Sohma member. On that day, everyones lives changed…….

Kirari: HEY! I Wanna talk TOO!!!!!

Kiri:NOT YET!!! Its still the intro!

Kirari: uhh.. O.K…..

Kiri: ANYWAY…….

Yuki, Kyo, Akito; everyones lives changed thanks to Tohru…..

Kirari: Don't give the ending away on the first SEASON!!!!!

Kiri: your right --;…… soooo… anyway… INTROS!!!! Sis, you go first!

Kirari: ok!XD Hi, my name is Kirari!

Kiri: And I'm Kiri!

Both: and we're the Taiyaka Twins! XD

Kiri: whew. Don't expect me to outburst like that too many times this season. I'm usally the calm, arrogant type.

Kirari: NOT ME! XD I'm like Momiji!

Kiri: (o….k….) well, ANYWAY… In case you were wondering, we're the new main characters on Fruits basket. Were both seventeen years old, but we have some differences on how we look. For example: I have long brown hair coming down to my ankles, while she has short brown hair only coming down to just a little below the sholders. And I have brown eyes while she has blue eyes. But probably the biggest difference is….

Kirari: OOOO! LET ME TELL, LET ME TELL!!!!

Kiri: uhh… fine….

Kirari: YAY!XD ok, so I have rabbit ears, and my sister has cat ears!XD and, and I have a cat tail, and she has a wolf tail. Although no one knows HOW she got a wolf tail….

Kiri: WELL, THAT JUST ABOUT COVERS IT!!!! Its bedtime for both of us, so you'd better get to sleep, Kirari

Kirari: AWWWWW BUT I WANT TO FINISH TELLING EVERYONE!!!!

Kiri: NO!!!!!

Kirari: oh, ok…….. GOOD NIGHT PEOPLES!!!!!XD

Kiri: (Uhhh. Just like Momiji) but yes, everythin my sister said was true. We have a curse like the Sohmas, but with one small difference. The Sohmas have an actual curse, while we get our features kinda are like genetics. Cause our grandfather on our Moms side was a cat from the zodiac, and our great-grandmother on our fathers side was a rabbit. (scary I know, but truthful) but you see, even though Kirari said SHE dosent know why I have a wolf tail, I know. My ancestor was a wolf princess and also a preistess Sorcerer. But my worst fear… is that Kaika, my ancestor, was the one who gave the Sohmas…. The Zodiac Curse…..

Kiri: so Enough Babbaling! Now For the Story!!!!!!!

See you next time on part 2!!!!!!!

part 2

Kirari: Hi! My sister came down with a feaver at the last miniute, so im telling the story today!!

Kiri:(cough, cough, sniff) NO WAY!!!! YOU WERNT THERE! You don't have a clue of what happened that night! Im tellin the story weather if I feel good dizzy or….. not.

So anyway, it was late august, and the night before the full moon had fallen. That meant that the next day I would transform into a full wolf-cat. So I had to find stuff for my sister while I was away. We were living in the forest, because a year back, our whole family got killed…. By me…. In my wolf-cat form…….. So we use our animal instinct to find everything! but that night, everything changed.

Kirari: OOOOO!!!!! Telll them about your…… BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!

Kiri: SHUT UP KIRARI!!!!!!!

Kirari: AWWW… but you got to tell SOMETIME this season… WHY NOT NOW!?!

Kiri: its too early…. But ANYWAY…..

I was running through the forest when I saw the sohma house. I couldn't see anyone, so I thought I could stay on there roof for a miniute. I leaped,and that was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life….. There was Kyo, sitting right in front of me….

Kirari: normally she wouldn't freak out about this, but you see, she met kyo when she was about three years old, so naturally this would be a problem, epecially cause her memory had to be erased, hatori did erase her memory, but mind tricks never did work on her, so she only pretended that she forgot…….

Kiri: (finally, she ends. Notice therse no periods until the end)

OK, THANK YOU MOMIJI!!!! But yes, everything she said was the truth. I have met kyo before, but it was sooo long ago……. He might not even remember….

Kirari: but youll be the first on to know if he forgot, cause you can read minds!!!!!

Kiri: yes, but thas not the point here! Basically, me and 'orange top' duked it out.

(daydream)

Kyo: who are you anyway!?!

Kiri: my name is Kiri Taiyaka………

See you next time on part 3!!!!!

part 3

(daydream)

Kyo: Kiri!?! ( I DON'T BELEVE IT! I havent seen her scince we were three! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!?!) LEAVE NOW!!!!!!

Kiri: Why should I? Its nice up here. But I guess I have stuff to do. So ill leave you be.

By the way, what your name?

Kyo: eeeerrrggg…….. kyo sohma..(so, her memory was erased after all)

Kiri: I see…. (I bet he thinks I v forgotten everything) well, se ya around!

Kyo:yeah….

(Daydream over)

Kiri: and that how it started! everything changed after that day….

Kirari:Hey, Kiri, arnt you going to tell them what happens next?

Kiri: next time. Right now we have to tell the fans more about whats happening today!

Kirari: but don't get carried away, youll ruin the end of the show!XD

Kiri: I KNOW THAT!!! Anyway, me and Kirari are writing this ten years after it happens.

Kirari: YEP! Everything well talk about in this will all be from the past!XD

See you next time on fruits basket episode 2 part 1!!!

Sneek peek:

Hi! Its me, Momiji sohma! Im here to tell you what happens next time!

So, after all that, Kiri and Kirari are staying with the sohmas and going to there school! But whos the new girl in town? Find out on the next episode of fruits basket!!!!!


End file.
